paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Pilot Study
Background The Star Pilot Study & Applications Program (SAP) is a cultural policy & domestic policy funded by the Starfighter Corps of the Jod Military Forces to educate the general public, identify possible child candidates, and train targeted child candidates from young childhood (age 9) through adolescent years (age 18) in military piloting. SAP was created as a policy measure to help fill the critically important, high demand, and high intelligence seats of Fighter Pilots & Bomber Pilots, whose positions typically require persons with above average intelligence. SAP is one of the programs that helps ensure the Kingdom of Jod has some of the best pilots in both their galaxy and the Outside Galaxy, only building their mythical status. On the education & recruitment level, SAP carries out it's duties through public forums, education events at private & public schools, and seminars of various degrees (from academic to recruitment). On the training level, targeted candidates (with parent permission) are encouraged to enroll in the Star Pilot Junior Academy. Education & Recruitment Unlike other military recruitment efforts put forth by the Kingdom's Navy, Starfighter Corps, and King's Army, SAP is integrated into public, academic, and business life; SAP provides the public with the rich tradition and history of the Red Rock Kingdom's and Kingdom of Jod's Fighter Pilot history & popular myth. Academically, the Star Pilot Study & Applications Program has two Learn & Explore Classes scheduled at every public school (and private schools upon invite) a year, each one hour class held in the Fall & Spring Semesters. The classes focus on promoting the pilot life, daring adventures & missions, and general education on military flying. A single Starfighter Intelligence Force agent joins two other enlisted Starfighter Corps personnel who present the material. Additionally, SAP promotes other venues of information release and recruitment, such as public forums and scheduled seminars at community event centers. Starfighter Intelligence Force The Starfighter Intelligence Force (SIF) identifies key candidates for selection and heavy recruitment resources to be allotted to; once the intelligence force identifies a "top ten percent" candidate between the ages of 5 & 11, the SIF devotes resources, manpower, and other means to ensure the candidate is selected to the Star Pilot Junior Academy; such tactics from SIF include disrupting or influencing parents' work lives, social lives, and private lives in order to ensure that both the candidate in question joins, but also that such a candidate is given the best opportunities to excel academically, socially, and economically. The Starfighter Intelligence Force's involvement in SAP is considered highly classified and only the most trusted & career path agents partake in the questionable activates. Results Despite some of SAP's questionable recruitment means, the program's results speak for themselves. For every 30 children enrolled into a local Star Pilot Junior Academy per year, 21 on average move on to careers as pilots of various degrees in the Starfighter Corps. Furthermore, SAP has been proven to help drive persons applying to the Officer Applicant Ability Roster for starfighter positions and enrollment in the Deferred Academy to Functional Instruction Pilot Training Program. Combine SAP with other approaches to become a Fighter Pilot or Bomber Pilot, such as the Deferred Academy to Functional Instruction Pilot Training Program (DAF), more traditional military academy approach (Royal Aviation & Space Flight Academy, Jod Military Flight School, Sherman's Professional Military Flight School), or SAP's own Accelerated Star Pilot Training Center, then the Starfighter Corps and more generally the Jod Military Forces almost always has a slight surplus of pilots available for any military need, allowing them to (most of the time) fully staff the Starfighter Reserve Force. Category:Records & Orders Category:Kingdom of Jod